


From Hell

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison's not really herself, Dark, F/M, Fucked Up, Kinda twisted, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, past-Derek Hale/Kate Argent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's been dreaming bad dreams. Or are they dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t what I wanted to write at all. I started with an intent to write something contemplative about Derek from Allison’s perspective and instead this come out.

Allison watches Derek from afar. His movements are so graceful, it’s something that most people don’t even notice. They're usually too busy staring at his abs or face or whatever. She’s pretty sure that despite the way he acts like he doesn’t realize his hotness, he knows. And that he uses it to distract. Everybody notices you when you’re gorgeous, but nobody looks further. It probably suits Derek just fine, but it makes Allison sad.

_He’s a big guy, Allison, if you know what I mean. Back in the day he wasn’t much of a fuck, but I bet since then he’s had plenty of practice._

She just wants to help him! That’s it. She doesn’t want anything else from him. No matter what her sicko dreams were about. Shit, she hated herself. What the hell was wrong with her. Why couldn’t those dreams stop? Really, she just wants to help.

_It’s a sin to keep that body covered. You think a nasty creature like him was made only to be looked at? Oh no, he was meant to be used._

Allison had followed Derek accidentally the other day. She had just left Lydia’s and seen him walking downtown. She had been a little curious about where he was going so late in the night. It was no big deal. He probably would’ve smelled her if she had gotten too close by foot, so she had opted to stay in her car, watching him. Like she was watching him now. It was kind of hard to follow a pedestrian from your car when there was so little other traffic, so she had been relieved when he had only walked a short distance to a nearby club.

_Wanna bet he fucked someone there in the bathroom stall, before picking up someone else to take back home. He was such a wanton little slut when he was younger, you think he’s any better know? I can only imagine what a whore he’s now._

Allison shakes her head to get rid of the nasty images. She doesn’t know if he’d left the club with someone. She hadn’t waited until then. She’d had to go home, because dad had called. She doesn’t want to think about how much it had bothered her that she didn’t know what he had done or if he really had left there with someone.

_I bet he’s fucked some of your friends too. Why else would he be friends with a bunch of teenagers. And those he turned… bet he fucked those little betas night and day. Good thing, that werewolf healing..._

Shut up, Kate. He hadn’t fucked anyone. Or well. Allison had to admit she had wondered about Erica, I mean, she had turned into a sexpot after getting turned. And Stiles was always throwing himself at Derek. Always touching him. But Allison didn’t think Derek swung that way. He shouldn't be held accountable for other people's actions. Besides, dad liked Derek now. Well okay, it's not like he had announced that they're suddenly BFFs, but they seemed to work well together.

_So he’s hanging out with Chris now? That’s cute. Really sweet. Right, Allison? So nice that they’re getting along now. Hey, you think daddy fucks him or he fucks daddy? I mean, you know what a dirty whore Derek is. Everybody just looks at him and want him. Think daddy’s any different?_

No way! That’s sick. Dad still loves mom! Shut the fuck up Kate, not everything’s about sex. Dad wouldn’t, no matter how much Derek might tempt him. No matter what kind of a bitch of a tease he might be. It's not like that. Allison closes her eyes in an effort to concentrate on the fighting in front of her. She can almost sense Derek getting tired. She reaches for her arrows.

_And to think Allison, you could get a piece of that too. Chain him up naked on that desk in the basement and sit on that gorgeous, big, fat cock. You could just slide up and down as long as you want, because werewolves got stamina… Oh, but what am I talking about, of course you know that already._

Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup! She focuses and takes out the huge rodent-thing with a few direct hits. It's easy now, because Derek had wounded the thing considerably, and getting himself hurt in the process. Now he’s panting on the ground, obviously healing and still weak. He looks up at her, chest heaving and glistening in the moonlight. Of course he has managed to rip his shirt in the heat of things. “Thanks,” he says in a gruff, low voice. 

Allison’s still holding her crossbow.

_Think about it. You could just take him now._

She aims.


End file.
